Fen'Vhenan
by Hecari
Summary: The Wolf was alone once more, as he always had been. His Heart lay broken and alone far from his destined path. But the Hearts of Wolves are stubborn and will not be destroyed without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Long time no see! *dodges projectiles*. Heh... For those of you that follow Forgotten, please know that I will return to that story soon. Aside from the issue of time, I have had some major health issues that I am still dealing with. Also, writer's block is a spiteful bitch and I had hoped that the release of Dragon Age: Inquisition would help me get my path for Forgotten back. Which it has helped some. However, I am a sucker for story plot holes and how could I resist the one as large as Solas? SOOOO... Here we are. A new story. **

_******IT WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR ANYONE THAT HAS NOT FINISHED DA:I!***** That is the only warning you get from this sentence on.**_

**This starts after the final battle and will lead up to and after the delightfully infuriating after credits scene. This is all speculation of course based on what I experienced in the game and things said between characters. I may throw in some pairings between other companions and some OC's as we reach beyond the game's storyline. **

**ENJOY! :)**

**O.o.O.o.O**

The first morning light flared all too cheerfully through the stained balcony windows of an upper chamber in Skyhold. Outside, birds chirped their happy songs from along the railing despite the beginnings of winter nipping at their feathers. They fluffed their down against the wind before deciding to seek more sheltered area below in the courtyard. As their fragile wings carried them ever downward, people beyond counting came into view all around the fortress. Warriors trained dutifully in the practice yard while mages lounged upon benches poring over their tomes. Even this early in the morning, a boisterous laugh or a drunken shout could be heard from within the tavern. However, no matter where was looked, the aura of Skyhold was one of triumph and relief.

Corypheus was defeated. The Herald of Andraste, their Inquisitor, had destroyed the evil darkspawn Magister and the world was safe from destruction. However, all of this was lost upon the inhabitant of that high balcony room of the keep. Within that room was a bed with its luxurious curtains closed tight against that cheerful sun. Hidden in the darkness of the bed, a lithe form was burrowed deep within silk sheets and thick blankets. A large pillow over where the form's head would be completed its isolation, this keeping out the wondrous sounds of life from beyond its balcony.

To her great relief as well as torture, Melana Lavellan was not unconscious within her cocoon. Relief because her dreams were full of memories and pain. Torture because her idle thoughts were no different, just less vivid. That was part of her curse as being a mage. Her dreams were real to her and she could not bear to see his face haunt her in such detail that she felt she could reach out and touch him once more. At least her thoughts had a tendency to be vague and fuzzy around the edges.

Groaning at the way her mind had turned once more, Melana brought the top of her head and eyes out from hiding in frustration. A thin crack between two of the curtains had decided that it wanted to allow a strip of light over that exact place. Amethyst eyes and messy almost-white, short hair disappeared once more beneath the blankets. She knew she should get up and face the world. Even though Corypheus was gone, the Inquisition was looked to as a hand of guidance and aid by many of the people of Thedas. There was surely much work that needed to be done. But no matter how hard her mind tried to rationalize her need to face the world, her heart remained the the rubble of the battlefield of less than a week past. It still lingered, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for its other half.

O.o.O.o.O

_Melana leaned heavily upon her staff as she realized it was finally over. They had done it. Someone had come to check that she was alive and well, but her answer had been mechanical as she absorbed what had happened. Behind her, she heard the whoops of joy and clapping of backs of her companions. She smiled brightly at the sound. They all deserved this victory, it was not her's alone. Sure, they had injuries to tend and rebuilding to do, but they had accomplished what they had set out to do. Corypheus was no more._

_Turning with the smile still upon her face, Melana searched for the one face that mattered most to her. Finding him still in the middle of where the fight had finished, she limped over to where Solas was kneeling on the ground. The Orb was shattered into pieces amongst the other shattered stones and scorch marks at his feet, the largest chunk held reverently in his hand. She knew that he had hoped to recover the Orb after the battle for their People, but she had found no other way to seal the Breach and had acted on instinct. Little did she know that it would destroy the powerful artifact that had been the start of all this._

_"Solas...?"_

_His gaze stayed upon the broken piece as he turned it over in his hand._

_"The Orb..." His whisper of anguish was loud despite the celebrating going on just within earshot._

_"Are you sure? We could take the pieces. Try to..."_

_"That would not recover what has been lost."_

O.o.O.o.O

Melana shook herself from the memory and steeled herself to face the day. Her conscious mind had suddenly become just as dangerous as her dreams. She could not withstand replaying him disappearing again. Pulling back the curtains before she could change her mind, she brought her bare feet to the floor, finding out quickly just how close to winter it truly was. Picking up her robe from the floor beside her bed, where she had carelessly discarded it the night before, Melana made her way over to her desk. Since she rarely spent any time up here besides sleeping, not much adorned the large wooden surface. This face made the stark, white cloth and and the pieces of stone uupon it stand out all the more. After Solas had disappeared, she had gathered the shattered pieces of the Orb and brought it back to Skyhold with her to study. Something about this Orb had been particularly important to Solas and she had a vain hope that perhaps he would either come to recover it or she could find out more about its origin. Though in what little she had been able to find out through her source, neither seemed likely.

Solas had told her that the Orb was Elven and was used to focus power, but not much more beyond that. Melana had sent discreet agents, through Leliana of course, to see if any information could be found. So far all they had found were a few mentions of such Orbs only in that they existed, which she obviously already knew, and that the markings upon the surface of the one she held was beyond ancient, dating possibly millennia before the fall of Arlathan. This information was sketchy at best as Tevinter had done a fantastic job of destroying all records when they had attacked the ancient Elves.

Sighing, Melana gently picked up a smaller piece and brought it closer to her eyes. Through her tie to the Fade both through her magic and the lingering mark on her hand, she could still sense a small amount of power residing within the small piece. She had examined every bit of the Orb upon retrieving it and though the main power was gone, there was still something here. Something she could not put her finger on, an echo of a stronger power hidden inside.

Solas knew something, he had to have not told her something about what this Orb could do, or used to be able to do. If it could bestow the ability of the Anchor, it had to be more than just a key or a focus. There was something here and she would find it. Or find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys... I appreciate all the views, follows and favorites. You all are wonderful. :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

O.o.O.o.O

Trees whispered gently in the slight breeze while the fennecs and other small animals of the forest began a new day. As they scampered about, searching for food and avoiding the larger predators, there was a tangled ruin that none ventured into. Stones and blocks of various shapes and sizes were scattered among the tree trunks as if a great wind had toppled them over. Many of them had ancient words and pictures carved painstakingly into them, but time had long since worn them beyond comprehension. In the middle of this untouched place, a thin tendril of smoke rose to tangle in the canopy high above.

Solas sighed as he awoke from his slumber among the lost ruins. The wards had done well as his camp was undisturbed; however, his mind was not so easily guarded. He had searched for this place as he had passed nearby. An ages old memory had whispered to him that something had once stood here that was once of great importance to the People. Upon arriving, he had found that the great outpost had long since be destroyed and not even a single wall stood fully intact. With night approaching, Solas had decided that if he could not search for answers in the physical, he would instead dream here to find his answers in the Fade.

Dragging his hands down his face as he remembered what he had found, Solas wondered if he was simply cursed to fail at all his endeavors. Within the Fade, he had seen the rise and fall of this place. However, as he was looking for what ever power this place had once held, his subconscious had decided that it did not want to focus on this task any longer. The Fade, sensing this need, had brought him to another dreamscape, far far away.

O.o.O.o.O

_Solas looked around in surprise at the sudden change of his surroundings. He was still within a forest, but this one was only vaguely familiar to him. Curious what had dragged him to this new place, he began to wander around to find answers. Here, peace was not as absolute as his former location. The birds were much quieter in their song and the smaller creatures had already hidden in their burrows as if something dangerous was nearby._

_Through the trees, Solas heard the sound of echoed voices as well as the tell-tale noises of setting up a larger camp. Intrigued, he moved forward until he could peer at the camp through the cover of the underbrush. Though this was in the Fade and in no real danger of being "caught", he did not want to disturb any spirits or dreamers that might see him. As he scanned the figures unpacking their tents and building a fire, he realized he had stumbled upon a Dalish camp. Their aravels were a bit travel-worn but in good repair. A young male elf was helping the halla handler with positioning them strategically around the perimeter. A pair of female elves were setting up a decent size fire pit in the center of it all. Giggles and whispered words drifted to him from them, something about another female of the group._

_Still in the dark on what importance was to be found here, Solas looked around the camp for the leader of this fairly large band of Dalish. There. To his right, closer than he had realized, stood a elderly Keeper and what appeared to be her First. Though he could only see the back of the smaller, cloaked figure, the staff gave away their rank within the group. They stood well outside the rest of the camp, almost within the treeline. Moving with a quiet grace few knew he possessed, Solas brought himself closer to the pair. Surely this had to be what he was meant to find._

_"...ut the humans will be very wary of you, da'len. You must be careful. No amount of information is worth your life."_

_The cloaked figure shifted as if uncomfortable with the sentiment. Solas continued to move around them to try to see and hear them better. Just as he was about to bring the front of the First into view, a voice froze him mid-step. No..._

_"I know the dangers, Keeper. But we cannot remain like our brethren and ignore the humans. You taught me that and your wisdom has brought much prosperity to our clan. This gathering is of great importance and will shape the course of the future. We need to know what happens. I have the most experience being around humans, their mannerisms, their dress. I will be fine and I will return to you as soon as I have the answers we seek."_

_Solas sat down heavily on the spongy moss beneath him. This was no ancient memory. He had stumbled into HER mind, HER dreams. Based on what he had heard, this must have happened just before she had left for that fateful meeting at the Conclave. Cursing his mind for seeking her out, Solas brought himself back to his feet, but his distracted thoughts stunted his grace and a loud snap announced his presence to the world. _

_"Who goes there?!"_

_Feeling trapped and unable to escape to waking as he was not controlling this dream, Solas remained hidden as quiet as the deepest void. Directly over his head a snap of lightning flew by and hit the tree behind him. Clamping down his jaw, he fought against the urge to jump. If she saw him here in her dream, she would recognize him as real. She was a sharp, intelligent mage and knew the Fade well. Second in knowledge probably only to him._

_"Trespasser. I know you are there. Continue to hide from me and I will not miss the second time."_

_Melana knew she was dreaming. When she had fallen into her bed after a long day at the war table dealing out missions, she knew she could not avoid the dreams forever. However, she had been surprised to instead find herself reliving the memory of leaving her clan for her trip to the Conclave meeting. As the conversation with her Keeper ended, something happened in the dream that did not happen in truth. In reality, she had stood at the treeline praying to the Gods to protect her clan while she was gone then had headed back to say her goodbyes. Instead, an foreign entity had intruded upon her dream. Knowing the danger of demons, she reacted immediately. The intruder had still not revealed them self._

_Lowering her staff slightly, Melana shot her lighting forth once more. This time it hit the underbrush she knew the creature to be hiding in. Instead of frying what ever it was, it instead hit a barrier. The rebound brought the magical signature of the caster flowing over her senses. Reeling back a step, Melana fought to compose herself as her staff fell to the ground._

_Knowing he was found out, Solas stood slowly from the bushes. He knew this was terrible idea, that she NEEDED a clean break as much as he did. He had a mission to accomplish and he refused to drag her into the middle of it. This was a disaster. As her shadowed eyes focused on his, her knees gave out and her cloak fell back to reveal her full face to him. He was not ready to see that look of anguish as he had that day he had freed her from her vallaslin. Since she was now outside her memory, her face looked as it did in the present, clear of those cursed markings. But that wasn't what drew him forward a step, his ancient instincts demanding he aid the one it saw as his mate, his heart. His only love was shattered by his presence, Solas could see it written in the blank stare and streams of tears down her face. _

_"Why... No. You can't be here. It must be a trick..."_

_Melana could feel it was really him, but she did not want to believe he would hurt her like this. Sure, he had shattered her heart and left her without so much as a goodbye. But this was cruel. To spy on her dreams and to be HERE. It wasn't right._

_Taking another step forward followed by another, despite knowing that he was merely damning himself further, Solas brought himself to stand a few feet from her kneeling form. She stared at the ground, unable to meet his eyes again._

_"I taught you too well, Vhenan. I had no intention of coming here and I had hoped you would not sense me here."_

_"Don't call me that, Harellan."_

_Solas recoiled at her words. Surely she could not know, could she? No. He had never revealed himself to her. Relaxing slightly, he knelt down before her, his resolve cracking._

_"I am not lying to you. You are my heart, now until the end of eternity."_

_Melana felt something in her harden at his words and she finally brought her eyes back up to meet his once more. There he was, looking at her with that calm, knowing expression he had always thrown her way. But she saw the mask for what it was. He was hiding something from her and she would not take his lies any longer._

_"One cannot live without their heart, Harellan." She spat the word at him once more, relishing the flinch he gave in response. "Trust me, for I have tried. You are nothing but a liar and a thief. But I will find out your secrets, mark me now. I have the Orb you so relished and I will find out why it mattered, why you used me to get it. For that is all you did, Harellan. You wanted your precious ancient power and I was the only thing that could stop Corypheus and get it for you."_

_Rage coursed through Solas' veins. "Do not judge what you have no understanding of."_

_"Then enlighten me, Harellan"_

_Something in Solas snapped at her mocking words. Grabbing her shoulder's roughly, he brought his lips to cover hers. Her surprised gasp allowed him further passage as he angled his head and plundered her mouth while she remained in shock. His instincts howled in elation in feeling and tasting her once more and he could not find it in himself to stop. That is, until a very angry fist connected with the left side of this jaw. Rocking back onto his heels, Solas stared at the panting, raging, beautiful woman before him._

_"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?!"_

_"I dare because no matter how much you feel I deceived you, I care for you. But we cannot be together any longer." Standing once more, Solas walked away a few steps before speaking once more. "My sincerest apologies, Inquisitor. I should not have allowed my actions to get so out of hand."_

_Feeling his physical body finally begin to wake, Solas forced himself from her dream and back into the real world._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much again for all the support, it is so great and I appreciate all of you. I am going to try to update this as regularly as possible. Due to a crazy work schedule and many doctor's visits, there may be some gaps but I will try to keep them to a minimum. This chapter IS a bit short, but I am working on getting to the good parts, I promise.  
><strong>

**Now, as far as the plot of this story. As I am writing this, I am continually looking over codex entries, re-listening to conversations, ect. Through doing this, I have my own ideas on where I think the plot is going. I want to make sure I get the details right and keep true to the voices of the characters in-game. Keep in mind, I view the Inquisitor as an extension of myself and she will make observations and be as skeptic as I would if I could tell Bioware what conversation options to give me. I will keep any meta-information out of this (aka that godforsaken epilogue) until if/when the actual story characters find out any of that information. Also, I'm not going to beg for reviews, but I would love to hear what you all think about where the story is going as we progress.**

**Thanks again and ENJOY! :)**

O.o.O.o.O

The morning broke much differently than the previous one at Skyhold. Rain lashed against the lock balcony doors and the wind howled furiously through the mountains. Warriors and mages had taken their studies indoors, while the tavern-goers continued on their drunken stupor. Melana had been awake for hours, listening to the storm as it rolled over the peaks surrounding the fortress. Her dream the night before had disturbed her greatly and she was determined to figure out the meaning of it.

Obviously, Solas was still connected to her somehow and his actions before the dream had ended proved such. Even when he had stood and broke her heart the first time, outwardly stoic and calm, Melana knew it was not from his _desire_ to leave. He had felt it necessary and that was the key to everything. Unfortunately, that only left more questions in Melana's mind that only her wayward lover could answer. Her mind ran in circles as she ran over the details of her dream for what felt like the thousandth time. She had come to the conclusion that he had truly had not meant to intrude into her mind. But after realizing where he was, she would have expected him to run, not confront her. Despite her apparent anger, Melana had been watching him closely after he had revealed himself. Sure, it had been a shock, but she had no idea when she would see him again.

Melana placed her elbows down on either side on the broken Orb on her desk and rested her temples in each hand. Details, she need to remember the details and stop missing the obvious. Her eyes scanned over the peaks and valleys that ran in swirls over the outside face of the orb. That was her first piece of information, however vague. This artifact was beyond ancient, beyond anything remotely known about Arlathan or the Elvhen empire itself. How could Solas have know so much about it? Second fact, it had _destroyed _him to see it broken at his feet. That meant he more than just had a passing knowledge of it. He had always gotten mildly upset when the losses of the People were brought to light, whether it be a demon filled ruin or the truth of the vallaslin. No, this was something deeper, something personal. Feeling like her tired mind might give out any moment, Melana began to take notes. Surely anything she could piece together would either give her answers or help their scouts find Solas to give him those answers himself.

O.o.O.o.O

Another failure, another loss. Solas pulled his cloak tighter against the brutal wind and rain. No matter many he searched, none of the relics he sought remained intact. Even now, he was venturing much too close to Skyhold with one last hope. Despite the chill, Solas was glad for his one bit of good fortune. The weather was covering his tracks well and though he could sense the scouts if they wandered too close, he would rather not risk it. However, he had to find this last place, a place he had hoped to never visit again.

When he had brought the Inquisition to Skyhold after Haven's destruction, Solas had been vague on how he had come by the knowledge of such a place. In truth, he was intimately familiar with the area, albeit millennia ago. Hidden within those rugged peaks, less than a day's ride from the fortress had once stood a temple, forgotten even before the fall of Arlathan. It was his hope that this fact would have aided in its preservation, as this lack of knowledge had aided Skyhold.

Shadows grew longer as Solas picked his way along what remained of the temple's pathway. His senses were flared out, searching for even the tiniest sign that he had reached the entrance. Just as the last of the sun's rays were passing below a far off peak, he saw it. A veilfire brazier sticking out from the sheer cliff face. A sigh of relief passed his lips had he immediately lit the fire and created a torch to carry with him. Luckily, the rain had also lessened along with the sun so he would not have to continually relight it. He silently cursed his memory for a moment. He knew the entrance was within a stone's throw if the fire, but resigned himself to go over every inch of the blank stone until he found the small inscription.

Bringing the torch closer to the wall, Solas began his search. Time and the elements had worn away at the stone, but he knew the ancient words could be found. He was so close, and hope was a dangerous thing when it has taken hold. A tingle flickered at the edge of his mind and he walked closer to the spot that he had felt it come from. Little by little, the inscription came into view.

_Andar'en harel'an._

O.o.O.o.O

Andaren harel'an - We dwell here in rebellion/trickery. (Or our place of rebellion/trickery) ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Okay, so this fandom is insane and I love it! There are so many theories and conspiracies that I have come across. It has given me a lot to think about as far as where I am going with this story, though most of it has just cemented that there are a LOT of people that were thinking along the same vein as me. But I will try to make this story unique, while really looking into what I find. I may mess up and have to make corrections but the lynching hasn't happened yet sooo...**

**ENJOY! :)**

O.o.O.o.O

The knock echoed loudly through the Inquistor's room, the noise all the sharper since the rain had finally stopped. Melana started slightly and looked up from the report she was poring over. Within it was the details from the trip into the Fade to confront Nightmare, as told by each of the companions. This one was Hawke's telling and she had went into minute detail over each of the times Nightmare had taunted them on the way to his lair. Melana vaguely remembered that the demon had said something to each of her companions, plaguing them with their deepest fears. But Hawke's remembrance of what was said to Solas had caught her eye. However, the Champion may be a formidable mage, but had no concept of the Elvish language and she was having to work through phonetics and multiple options for what Hawke had _thought_ she heard.

Standing from her desk and rubbing her eyes, Melana made her way down the steps to the door to see who would visit her at such an hour. As she opened the heavy wooden door, she was shown a very distressed looking Leliana.

"Inquisitor. May we speak?"

Nodding and stepping out of the doorway, Melana followed her spymaster up the stairs to her room. With a quick flick of her wrist, the candles throughout the room came to life, brightening the room much more than her reading candle could manage.

"What is it, Leliana? Did something happen?"

Never had Melana seen the composed bard before her fidget and seeing it now only worried her farther. Waiting for the woman to come out with what ever was so terrible, the Inquisitor leaned her hip against her desk and crossed her legs at the ankle. The scrutiny of her gaze seemed to finally snap Leliana out of her indecision.

"My scouts found him."

The world stopped spinning as Melana soaked in what was being said to her. She had hoped to find him, sure, but to find him so soon? Something was wrong. Solas had disappeared without so much as a trace after the battle with Corypheus. To find him after only a couple weeks?

"Where? How?"

Leliana pulled a rolled parchment with a broken seal from her pouch. "After having no luck at tracing him at first, I began sending a couple of the Inquisition mages with the scouts. A few of them had shown promise in tracking and information gathering upon joining the Inquisition. I figured it was of our best interests to integrate them into my network, considering our enemy."

The spymaster shifted her weight from one foot to another. Though she had hardened considerably as Melana had known her, she knew that Leliana was still uncomfortable on some level with hurting the people she cared for. With a deep sigh, Leliana continued.

"I was not completely honest with you before. We had indeed found some traces of him prior to now, besides the information about his 'village'. But no matter how quickly I moved my agents, Solas stayed several steps ahead. So when the last signs pointed to him traveling near Skyhold, it was a chance that could not be passed up. I had one of the mages travel with a couple of my scouts and cloak the group. I suppose Solas did not expect this as they found him a several hours ago along a cliff near the fortress."

This brought Melana out of her reclining position and she began striding toward her wardrobe. "Why did you not say that first? I understand why you did not tell me of your previous attempts. But if he is that close, time is of the necessity. He has much to answer for, especially with the lies we have uncovered."

"That is true. However, we cannot get to him at the moment, your Worship."

Pausing just as she was pulling her battle robes on, Melana looked back at Leliana who was holding out her agent's report for her to read. Pulling her other arm though her long coat, she took the parchment. It took three times for the words to really sink in, despite its short length.

"_Target spotted. Less that half day south. Target approached cliff face, used magic fire unfamiliar to our mage. Spoke what sounded like Elvish. Disappeared into stone. Have set up lookouts around point target was lost. Awaiting instruction."_

"Your agents did not happen to hear what he had said? Any clues?"

"You have all the information that I have at the moment, your Worship. I had sent Loranil along for this mission in hopes that he might be of aid. You have spoken several times of Solas' interest in Elven history and a Dalish perspective is the best I could arm the scouting party with. Since it is not in the report, I would guess that they were either too far away to hear or that he did not understand what was spoken."

Walking back to her desk, Melana laid the paper down on the surface with both palms flat on either side. Tears were threatening, the edges of her vision beginning to blur. Slamming her fist against the unforgiving wood, she pushed back against her grief. She was too close now and she was stronger than this. It was not all about trying to get him back, she was not even sure she forgave him enough for that to happen any time soon, even if he offered. No, this was something more now. Things were beginning to line up and make sense in a way that Melana had never expected. If what she thought Hawke's notes said was true, everything she ever thought to be truth could be shattered beyond all recognition.

"Ready the party, Leliana. Preferably Varric, Iron Bull and Dorian. Let your scouts know we are coming to investigate. We will leave within a hour."

Bowing her head slightly, the spymaster quietly excused herself to complete her orders. After hearing her door shut at the bottom of the stairs, Melana reached across and picked up her translations and Hawke's notes.

"_Dirth ma, Harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din._"

Harellan. Betrayer indeed.

O.o.O.o.O

**There are sooo many translations of what Nightmare said to Solas here, but I don't want to A.) Throw something in here that I am not certain of and most importantly B.) I don't want to Inquisitor to KNOW what it all means. She is Dalish, so though she may be able to piece together what the words ARE, I don't want her to know all of what it means. In the game, it makes it a point to not translate it, as they did with the quest with Solas' spirit friend. I would like to think that the Inquisitor would only have understood pieces of it when they were in the Fade, and only now after gaining more information on him and being "betrayed" by him do the words have more meaning. And no, she doesn't COMPLETELY _know_ at this point. She is getting there though. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SURPRISE! *Puts my Santa hat on* I had not planned on posting another chapter until after the holiday. HOWEVER, I got off work today and decided that I wanted to try to get one out for you all. Your support has been amazing and I couldn't ask for a better gift. Please take this with my thanks, and know that each of you that reads this, whether you follow/favorite or not, brings a smile to my face.**

**Also, apologies if this is has issues. I am LITERALLY typing it straight onto FF to get it out of my head faster. This chapter is the main one (the next one being second) that I have been thinking over the most of the whole story, on how I want it to go. :)**

**Happy Holidays! ENJOY! :)**

O.o.O.o.O

Solas knew he had gotten lucky. His temple had been fairly untouched by anything but time. As he had made his way through the hidden entrance, memories of his ancient past flew past his eyes. Supplicants seeking his aid and protection. Slaves cleaning the floors and pillars as they stared blankly at their feet; himself, basking in the worship while the world he knew crumbled around him, too blinded by pride. Though the remnants of things best forgotten were unpleasant, Solas had a duty to fulfill. Making his way through the temple, he finally found himself before the one thing he was seeking. His unbroken reflection stared back at him as the statues depicting his inner image stood guard on either side.

One of the few things Morrigan had gotten correct, most of the eluvians had been destroyed or their keys lost. He had known of only a few that could have possibly still stood, but had also found them to be darkened or broken. This was the last one that would fit his need, that would lead him to the crossroads where his downfall had begun. Unfortunately, the key to this eluvian was also lost. The Orb was tied to him, his power and his very spirit. He felt its loss very keenly, though he could still feel the Inquisitor's tugs through the thin thread of power that remained. He only hoped that this would be enough to unlock the pathway.

Focusing his power, Solas placed his hands gently on the tall, glass-like surface. As he began to pool the power within his palms, he felt the familiar tug at the edge of his mind where the Orb and Anchor drew from him. He knew it was a huge risk, that the Inquisitor would surely feel his actions. Solas through up the best mental barriers he could, hopefully it would be enough. After several moments, when doubt had begun to take hold, the eluvian began to glow with a liquid blue light. Not knowing how long it would hold, he quickly stepped through into the sanctuary.

For the first time in Ages, Solas felt the ancient magic of the People wash over his skin. The thin fog of the place wrapped itself comfortingly around his bare feet. Looking up, he watched leaves fall from branches high above, as the ancient, curved trees lined the path before him. This was not a common crossroads, meant for constant traffic and travel. This was his private place, his one place of comfort. No other place had been safe enough.

Making his way forward along the cobbled path, Solas' senses began to tingle with another's presence, recognition a moment behind it. Knowing who the intruder was did not make him any less on edge. As the dragon and wolf statues that marked his cursed destination came into view, his gazed focused on the figure standing before them. Made tiny by the size of both the statues and the eluvian before her, he saw Mythal's back straighten slightly as she registered his proximity.

"I knew you would come."

Solas' eyes snapped to where her hand as she brought it down from the eluvian's surface. The Inquisitor had told him about the Old God soul that Flemeth had taken from Morrigan's son in the Fade. A smirk graced his lips briefly before his normal, impassive mask fell back into place and he continued his slow pace towards her. The old woman before him turned slowly as she continued speaking.

"You should not have given your Orb to Corypheus, Dread Wolf."

Rage flashed through his mind as he noted her slightly pitying tone and he quickly schooled his facial features into one of sorrow and pain. He did not need pity from Mythal most of all. She knew the reasons for his actions, had been there as their culture fell to ruin under the weight of those fat with power. Solas knew he was stronger now, had seen his mistakes for what they were and was determined to fix them. Mythal still lived in a world that was long gone and looked at him through the lens of someone higher, as she always had. He knew that his gambit with the Orb had been a foolish one and it had cost him and the people of Thedas much.

"I was too weak to unlock it after my slumber. The failure was mine. I should pay the price, but the People, they need me."

Lowering his eyes momentarily as he walked up before the former goddess, Solas looked up once they were finally face to face. As he had expected, her pitiful look had only deepen at his words. Smug behind his facade, he turned his face away from her in apparent shame. She surprised him by placing her hand on his cheek in comfort, but he took this in stride and placed his own on her wrist as if she were the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"I am so sorry." His breath hitched as he said the words. Mythal's brows came together in motherly concern and she placed her brow against his.

"I am sorry too, old friend."

Suddenly, there was a shift in the power of her aura. Looking up, Solas felt her strength begin to unravel beneath his hands. This was not what he had planned. Acting quickly, he brought his own power to bear and began to bring her soul within himself. A pained gasp left her lips and his arms went out quickly to catch her lifeless body. As her magic flowed into him, the slumbering wolf within him, the god that had been weakened by his time in uthenera raised its head and howled. He had not felt this kind of power since... before. Flemeth's body darkened and hardened to stone as the last of the goddess' power entered into him and he struggled to keep his form. The wolf snarled and shook as the beast fought for control, and Solas was sure that to any onlookers there surely would have been a tell, but he struggled within himself. Finally, he felt the power begin to calm, or at least he thought it had until the backlash sent him back to his knees and the world around him went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! How was your holiday? I got the flu... Damn it Santa... Anywho, feeling much better today so I wanted to post the next chapter for you all.**

**ENJOY! :)**

O.o.O.o.O

The night's chill was sharp as the wind blew through the swift moving group. Moonlight guided them over the treacherous paths as they made their way down from the mountain stronghold. Their destination was not far, but their leader struck out ahead as if every demon of the Fade rode behind her. She had warned them before leaving that time was of the essence. She had also given them the choice on whether to come with her on the quest or not. However, she had chosen this group for a reason. They all had a bone to pick with their quarry and were dying for the chance to get their hands on him.

The hours passed by quickly as Melana flew like the wind toward her goal. Every snap of her cloak in the frigid wind hardened her heart a little further. Every snap of a hoof against the unforgiving stone forged her anger into a sharper point. She had no illusions on what his reaction would be. He left. He did not _want _her to find him, to follow wherever he was attempting to go. But as the small torch of a scout came into view ahead, she found that she did not give a damn what he wanted.

Coming to halt before the small Dwarven woman who always seemed to be the one the help her find what she needed, Melana swung down from her horse. Normally one for riding her prized harts, she had opted for the sleek swiftness of a horse this night.

"Inquisitor." To her credit, the scout's eyes only lingered on Melana's newly bare face for a moment.

"What's the report, Scout Harding?"

Gesturing for them to follow, Harding led them to the small camp the scouts had made back away from the cliff face. Several large boulders hid them from view as well as the very subtle magic wards that Melana felt humming along the perimeter. As they approached, the scouting group stood and bowed to her slightly. She still hated such formality and waved them away. She shrugged off her staff leaned it against a tall stone. Taking a seat on one of the smaller boulders, Melana felt Varric, Iron Bull and Dorian stand behind her in a semi-circle. Looking back at Harding, she nodded for her to proceed.

"There had been no sign of him for the first several hours. Then, about two hours ago, a loud rumble shook the whole mountain side and we had to move back a bit farther due to the falling rocks. Then... There was this sound. I don't know to describe it, Inquisitor. It sounded like an animal in pain. Then silence and no sign of him up to this point."

Standing and beginning to pace, Melana pondered over this information. She needed to get into wherever Solas had disappeared to and find out what the hell was going on.

"Scout Harding. Take me to the place he disappeared."

"Of course, Inquisitor. There are several large rocks and boulders along the path that were caused by the rock slide, but we cleared the path of the smaller ones as best we could in preparation for your arrival."

Despite the warning, Melana nearly fell on her face several times due to her own preoccupation. Luckily, Bull's strong arm was there to catch her each time. She was more than thankful for all of her friends' presences as well as their silence. All three of them were known for their smart mouth, but they knew how serious this was for her. But she knew their silence would only last so long once they had him. Soon, the veilfire brazier came into view and she quickly used her magic to bring it to life. Blinking away the stars from the sudden bright light, Melana conjured her torch and carried on walking along the sheer cliff. The flickering light cast dancing shadows along the smooth rock and she was not quite sure what she was looking for. Based on previous experience with the fire, she expected it was some type of rune or ancient writing. But the cliff was massive and the scouts only had a general idea of where he had been standing when he disappeared.

Then it happened. That tell-tale ping at the edge of her senses. To her right, just at the perimeter of the torch's light, was a faint blue glow floating like fog along the wall. Quickly walking closer, Melana examined the ancient writing before her. It was as she suspected. Ancient Elvhen. Unfortunately, her knowledge of the written words was much more sparse than her spoken vocabulary. Solas had been helping her learn it per her request after they had returned from the Temple of Mythal. It had been a harsh shock how little the Dalish had really known about their ancestors and she was tired of being in the dark. Unfortunately, it had not been long after their lessons had started that he had broken her her heart along with her slave markings.

Frustration built the longer she stood there looking at the words she could not read. This was what stood between her and answers. Her own ignorance and her People's arrogant belief that they knew all the history there was to be had. Slamming her fist against the stone, Melana rested her forehead against her wrist and closed her eyes against the tears threatening her resolve. A green spark flashed from the other side of her eyelids. Leaning back and looking at her hand, she opened her clenched fist and looked at the Anchor. Skittering along her skin, the sharp green magic was faint but present.

Reacting on instinct like every other time this blasted mark had been involved, Melana brought her hand to the wall next to the still glowing words. Closing her eyes once more, she focused all her power into the Anchor as if this were just another rift. But instead of pulling at the veil, she pulled at the magic hiding whatever was behind this wall. Soon green light filled the area as if a small star had fallen from the night sky.

"Hey Boss... Be careful. We don't want to, ya know, open up a demon shitstorm here, okay?"

Inwardly, Melana smirked at Bull's shakily called-out words. No matter how many times they fought against every form of demon, his fear of them never lessened. Perhaps that was for the best. Renewing her focus on her task, she felt for a seam, a thread that she could pull at to unravel the magic in her way.

Between one second and the next, she did it. There was a loud explosion that sent her flying backwards into a large boulder. Melana quickly covered her face and threw up a barrier against the shrapnel pelting her. After a few moments, the dust settled and she gingerly brought herself to her feet. Luckily, the rest of the group had been far enough back that they seemed to have been spared the worst of the explosion. Feeling the several deep cuts and bruises that she had _not _been lucky enough to avoid, she brought an Elfroot potion from her small belt pouch and downed half of it.

Picking her way back to the wall, Melana looked in wonder at the perfect arch that now stood beckoning her into its shadowed depths. It stood directly to the left of the words, which still glowed tauntingly in the remaining brazier's light. She made to step unto the hall when another voice called out from behind her.

"Andraste's tits, you crazy elf! You blow half the mountain sky high and then you go to start traipsing into the dark tunnel without your staff or your friends? Did one of those rocks knock you over the head or are you just insane?"

Looking over her shoulder with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Melana chuckled at Varric as her companions were making their way over to her. Dorian did indeed have her staff slung over his shoulder along with his own.

"Neither, Varric. If you want to come with me so badly, you had better hurry those short Dwarf legs of yours."

Before she could turn back to the tunnel, Melana found herself thrown to the ground. A heavy weight pressed her down, sharp rocks pushing painfully into her ribs and shoulder. She heard her friends shout her name still a ways behind her. Pushing against the weight, she was surprised to find that it wasn't a stray part of the mountain come to crush her. It was soft and covered in cloth. She shoved harder to free her torso and looked down at the object that was now laying awkwardly across her legs. Tattered cloth, fresh blood from a thousand scratches, pointed ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Hope you had a happy set of holidays and such. :) So this chapter (and the next, heh)... I have struggled with how I wanted it to go since I thought up this whole story. I have rewritten it (both in my head and in writing) several times. This is what I feel fits what my idea of the post-game confrontation would look like. I also went and listened to the recent podcast by Patrick Weekes on what was going on in Solas' head during the break up scene. If you haven't listened to it, it is really quite good. He also goes over Iron Bull and Cole as well as some other game points.**

**ANYWHO! Hope you all like this! Enjoy! :)**

O.o.O.o.O

Night was falling once more outside the high balcony of the Inquisitor's room. After their surprise in the mountains, the group had ridden hard, and in surprising silence, back to the fortress. Melana had taken her unconscious lover on her own saddle for the trip back despite several offers from her companions. Some part of her was still uncertain if this was real and if she would blink and he would disappear once more. When Solas had first fallen on her, covered in grime and gore, she had feared he was dead. However, after a few frantic moments, she realized he was merely out cold from what ever had happened within the mountain. The scouts that had been camped outside waiting had been left with the orders to _carefully _explore what they could of the unknown expanse beyond the opening on the cliff side. Melana did not want them taking unnecessary risks, but she needed to know what he had come so close to her to find. That was two days ago.

Melana was once again sitting at her desk in her room staring blankly at the unmoving figure in her bed. Throughout the room, wards and other defensive spells hummed heavily in the air. When they had first arrived back, she had curtly ordered Iron Bull to help her carry Solas to her quarters for her to watch. Dorian had protested that he belonged in the dungeons after all the problems the elf had caused, but she was adamant. They did not know what was wrong with him or how long he would be asleep. On top of that, Solas was a very powerful mage, possibly more so than any of them knew based on her speculation, and obviously very adept at remaining hidden. Melana would not put it past him to break out of a common jail cell with no one being the wiser until it was too late.

Those facts brought her to her current predicament. Aside from a few broken and short naps in her chair, Melana had remained on guard at her desk. Over the past couple of days, a steady trickle of information had been brought to her attention from Leliana's scouts; as well as, the occasional enlightening visit from a worried Cole. Now all that she really had left to do was wait.

As the moon moved ever higher in the sky, a short burst of magic crackled against the wards from the still unmoving figure in the bed. Melana's focus snapped to Solas and she brought herself silently to her feet and stood a few feet from the foot of the bed. Another burst followed the first and a small flick of his wrist was his first movement. The Inquisitor's own magic flared to the ready just under the surface of her skin. She had no idea what his condition or mindset would be when he awoke, but the magic he kept emitting had a violent edge to it and it made her on guard.

O.o.O.o.O

The Fade was churning and twisting in front of his eyes. Normally, he could twist and manipulate the scene to match what ever he wished to see. However, Solas found he focus was scattered and a surreal sense of nausea had settled over his being. He walked slowly forward trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. His memory before falling asleep was vague and he pushed to try and clear the fog. Finally responding to his will, the Fade began to take a more concrete form. He soon found himself standing in the middle of his ruined temple, staring at the darkened eluvian. Now he remembered. He had traveled here hoping for this mirror to still be in tact, given its obscurity. He had been able to make it through to his sanctuary, but after that...

Mythal. She had been there and he had warily confronted her before the eluvian that held his greatest shame. Then, then she had fallen. A snap of power through Solas' being and the scene before him scattered back into the formlessness that was the normal for the Fade. As the foreign power continued pushing though his ancient spirit, Solas fell heavily to his knees. This was Mythal's doing. He had went to that place searching for the power he needed to fix his mistake, and she knew it. In the moment his guard had fell, she had given him what she always did best. An ultimatum. Lose the only other of his kind to walk the world or take her into himself. Selfishly, he had taken the power offered to him almost on reflex. But there was a price to such a choice.

Now, Fen'Harel and Mythal were bound together, their combined, terribly great powers were both flowing unchecked through his body. Her's had acted as a spark to, finally, fully awaken his own as well. The strength was intoxicating and his inner self howled in elation to have such in his possession. His subconscious transformation was all that had saved him during the intiial joining. But now it was burning his mind to ashes. Even one as old and immense as himself had limits, and Mythal was no weak goddess. Another pulse spread through him and out into the endlessness around him. He had to get control or this would destroy him.

O.o.O.o.O

The barrier she had placed around the room wavered and shimmered as another blast of magic slammed against her. Melana knew this was getting dire. Even with the few lyrium potions she luckily still had in her belt pouch, she knew she could not hold this up for much longer. Within her shield, Solas was writhing and twisting as if possessed, if that was even possible. More cuts had opened up all over his skin and the small about of mana she could divert went into healing him as best she could.

"Solas!" Melana grit out her words through clenched teeth. "You have to wake up! Please!"

Pulses of wild magic came faster and faster as the seconds passed. Melana dropped to a knee and drank her last potion as she pressed with all she had to keep Solas contained and alive. Something wet and warm began to drip from her nose. If this didn't let up soon, Solas would not be the only one this power destroyed.

Just as cracks began to form in her substantially weakened barrier, Solas shot upright in the bed and the terrible power ceased pushing against her. He stared blankly forward with eyes wreathed in black. His breath was coming out in heavy pants and his hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides. Shakily, Melana stood and wiped the slowing trickle of blood from her nose and lips with the back of her hand. She looked at him uncertainly. She was standing directly in front of him, but his unearthly eyes showed no sign of even seeing that she was there.

"Solas...?"

A snarl unlike anything she had ever heard ripped from Solas' throat and his eyes finally snapped to focus on her. Suddenly, Melana found herself slammed onto the rug in the center of the room with her arms pinned above her head. Mere inches from her face, Solas glared down at her with his coal-colored eyes and bared his teeth at her with another sharp snarl. There was no recognition in his cold gaze. Pushing back against her growing fear, Melana stared back at him without blinking. She had a feeling that the moment she broke eye contact, showed weakness, that she was done for.

"Solas, please. You know me. Its me, Melana. Please let me go."

Another snarl this time accompanied by a snap of his teeth close to her face. His grip on her wrists tightened and she feared he would break her arms before realizing where he was. Trying to make herself as nonthreatening as possible, she tried again.

"Ma vhenan! Dar'then!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Wow, the response to the last chapter! I am sorry about the cliffhangers, but I love them so much. Why break stories into chapters if I am not going to add some drama to tug at your heartstrings a little. Dorian would be proud! Teehee... ANYWHO, here you go.**

**Enjoy! :)**

O.o.O.o.O

Thoughts drifted through Solas' mind as if from underwater or a great distance away, incoherent and scattered. The darkness surrounding him seemed so profound and he could not remember when it had become such. He vaguely remembered being within the Fade and the power pushing against him. He knew that something was not right but could not focus on it with any clarity. Every fiber of his being merely wanted to rest, fall back into the void of Uthenera. Something inside him, some part that still fought for change and rebelled against defeat, growled angrily. Solas knew he had a responsibility to fix the horrors he had wrought, but...

Rage flashed through him in an instant. His inner self, the Wolf that always lurked inside, was furious with his line of thought. He had never allowed himself to fall into despair before and he would not allow himself to do so now. Apathy was a poison he refused to partake in. Deep, feral snarls erupted in the darkness and Solas felt his conscious mind fade farther into the background. Usually, he strove for control. But he could not bring himself to stop the surge of ancient instincts and power. If the Wolf wanted to struggle against the inevitable, so be it. At least then, his mind could rest.

"_My heart! Wake up!"_

The Elvhen words snapped through Solas with a sharp familiarity, but the words only confused him. His heart? He was not sure he had such a thing, or even deserved to.

_"Please! I know you are beyond this anger! Come back to me!"_

The voice though, that was what stuck him as familiar. He knew it, he knew _her._ His soul rang with a deep contentment to hear her speak, though it ached at the pain he heard lacing though her words. Somewhere beyond the darkness, someone he cared for was hurting. Gathering the remaining vestiges of his strength, Solas pushed back against the Wolf. He needed to be himself again, not succumb to his baser self. He needed to fight back. For _her._

O.o.O.o.O

Melana knew she was dead. She knew that Solas was powerful, magically as well as physically if his physique was anything to go by. But even in her darkest moments of grief, she never expected him to turn that power against her. She had convinced herself that he truly did care for her and that he had not wanted to leave her behind. However, as he had held her down, as he had moved one of his hands from her wrists to clench down on her throat, Melana realized her mistake. She wanted him to be something she had painted in her mind as his image.

As she called out one last time in her broken Elven, Melana thought she felt his grip lessen just as fraction. Sensing that this may be her one chance to get free, she pushed against him with all of her power. The resulting blast crackled sharply against the wards powerfully, but instead of throwing him off of her as she had intended, Solas had merely been pushed back a couple feet. Fortunately, he had let her go in his surprise.

With a grace instilled in her since her childhood among the Dalish hunters, Melana brought herself to her feet and stepped back into a defensive stance. She knew if she ran off to get help, her companions would not hesitate to come in here and attempt to kill him for even thinking of attacking her. If she wanted answers, she needed to snap him out of this now.

Since she had pushed him back, Solas had remained sprawled back on the rug, though his breath had begun to come out in rough pants. Figuring that it was now or never, Melana took a tentative step forward. Another sharp snarl and bared teeth greeted her first step as his eyes snapped back to her. Raising her hands in supplication, she took another careful step forward. Though he kept his eyes on her and a low growl rumbled in his chest, Solas made no move to attack her again. Encouraged, she continued until she stood just to his side and knelt down beside him. As she looked back into his eyes as unflinchingly as she could, Melana noticed that the black that had previously covered them had faded slightly, his familiar blue irises peeking though. She raised one of her hands and gently placed it on his cheek.

"There you are. I'm here, Solas. No need to fear."

Nothing happened for several long moments and Melana began to fear she had made another grave mistake by coming so close to someone so dangerous. She closed her eyes and hung her head, waiting for the inevitable blow to come. Then, she felt an overly warm, calloused palm come and lay itself over her own.

"Maybe you should fear more, ma vhenan."

Melana jerked her head up once more and opened her eyes to find the Solas she remembered staring back at her. Tears that she had been holding back since finding him in the mountains poured down her cheeks with abandon. Relief at finally seeing him in front of her once more warred against the voice inside that was still hurt at his betrayal, at his abrupt departure. She wanted to forgive him, to pretend like the past weeks had never happened. But it was not that simple, and a slow boiling rage was building behind her tears the longer to stared back into his impassive mask.

A sharp slap and a hollow sob rang out in the silence of the room. Melana cradled her hand back to her chest and glared through her still pouring tears as shock and surprise registered through his carefully constructed facade. Good. He didn't deserve to get to act so unfazed while her heart broke once more.

"I suppose I deserved that. Though, you are the one that followed me, against my council."

"To the Void with your council!" The words were louder, wilder that she had intended. "You disappeared after Corypheus without a word and you _didn't _expect me to search for your sorry hide?!"

"Yes. You should have left well enough alone. There are things I must do in places you cannot follow. I told you this." His mask was well back in place.

"That I cannot follow? Why? Because I am a mere mortal?"

Silence, thick and profound, permeated the the space between them. Melana, her gaze hard and unyielding as she spoke those words, and Solas, staring at her with fear and apprehension shining through the cracks in his mask. He was the one to finally break the tension.

"What nonsense are you spouting now, da'len?"

The chuckle that made its way from her throat was dark in its sound. Unable to stop as the hysteria pushed against her, Melana fell into a seemingly endless fit of mirthless laughter. After a few moments, she brought the back of her still sore hand across her eyes to wipe away the cooling tears.

"Do not play your games with me, Harellan. The trail of clues is as long as it is wide for anyone willing to take a closer look."

As Melana set herself back on her heels, Solas brought himself up into a more dignified sitting position. His expression was carefully blank, but she knew better. The evidence was just too much for him to evade.

"Please enlighten me to what brought you to this folly."

Seeing that he would not be giving her the answers she sought without some convincing, Melana stood and walked over to her desk. Calmly, she picked up the notes from Hawke, the investigation on is village from Leliana, as well as a report on the findings from the ruined temple the scouts had found in the mountain. After walking over and handing them over to him with a confidence she was not completely sure she felt, Melana brought herself back to her desk's chair and sat to watch his reactions. She watched several emotions play themselves behind his eyes, even his mask didn't hide them well enough. As she waited, she picked up a piece of the Orb before her and waited for the lies she knew he would respond with. After several moment, Solas stood and walked over to her, placing the papers down on her desk. His blank expression had been replaced with one of blatant disbelief.

"All of that is merely conjecture, da'len. You are grasping for something that is not there in order to find a balm for your own personal needs."

His words stung, sharp and cold as they washed over her. Melana knew he would deny it, but this was low even for him.

"On the contrary, _hahren_, this was not all for my personal reasons." She held up the piece of the Orb in her hands. "It was mostly done because of this. This ancient artifact that you held in such regard, that you would have done anything to obtain. That was your first mistake, your single-mindedness to recover something you should have had no deep knowledge of. How could you? This is older than Arlathan itself, no nap in the ruins could have shown you this power."

Ah, there it was again. Fear. It laced through his expression as she spoke. Not a fear of her, but the fear of someone who had been lying too long to think they could be caught. She continued on with her theory, a smug smirk touching her lips.

"Then you left, right after this was shattered. This Orb was your goal all along. You wanted it above all other things and when you felt it unrecoverable, you left us all behind. Now why would you do that unless it _meant something to you_?"

Tossing the piece into the air and then placing it back on the cloth, Melana stood and walked around to the other side of her desk. Her gaze was unblinking and she saw him cringe slightly as she tore through his deception.

"So, that made me curious about you, beyond my personal stake in wishing you weren't such a stubborn, lying ass. Once I put my preconceptions aside and started looking at the big picture, the pieces fell into place fairly easily. A village long dead, knowledge of a object almost beyond history altogether, the Nightmare's words, those were hard to fit together at first. Then I thought about Abelas. He could barely look at me, yet you were his lethallin and he respected you without a word. With all this, I pegged you for merely an ancient Elvhen like him. But its deeper than that isn't it? MUCH deeper."

Melana took a step forward and brought her hand up once more to his face. He stared back at her with wide eyes as words seemed to escape him. Her smug expression only deepened as she traced the skin around his eyes and across his cheeks.

"The vallaslin. If the Orb was your first mistake, the blood writing was your last. Where are your marks? If in the times of Arlathan, the People were kept as slaves to the powerful and the faithful were bound to their Gods, as Abelas was, then what were you? And, if you were to argue that there were merely a free citizen, then why could you remove them? Who could free a slave? Should I continue, dear Harellan, or are you ready to admit your lies?"


	9. Chapter 9

***Hugs self and giggles gleefully*... Just kidding! Sorry about the wait with the cliffie! I have some weird/crazy schedules at work and sometimes that will create gaps in the updates. I endeavor to get updates out at least once a week, possibly more. :)**

**As far as the Inquisitor's accusations in the previous chapter, those were things (aside from the temple from this story obviously) that didn't add up to me during my playthrough. His knowledge was too profound and his excuses were too thin as I played the game. I originally thought he might be a spirit, similar to Cole, after he got PISSED about me making Cole more human. But after the Temple of Mythal, I was convinced he was ancient Elvhen. But I NEVER guessed that he was Fen'Harel. I don't think that it is really possible to figure it out that far without Bioware's end credit surprise.**

**I am also struggling with where I want this story to END. I mean, the next DLC or (we might riot if this happens...) the next GAME will address this ridiculousness that is Solas. They will... Right? Yes. . But I obviously don't know for certain where that storyline is for sure going. So do I continue on with my ideas on into the next major struggle (in my head canon), or end it just before? I would love to hear what you all think on that.  
><strong>

**ENJOY! :)**

O.o.O.o.O

The Inquisitor's room stood in stark silence as the two elves within waited for the other to make a move. With a smug expression on her face, Melana lowered her hand from his face, but would not back down from Solas' personal space. She knew that if she gave him anything, any sign of weakness or doubt, he was gone. Again. He would lie his way out of her grasp. Even now she saw the wheels turning behind his expression, the search for a way out. The rational side of her mind told her that there was no way that her theories could be true. They were too fantastic, too unreal. But she had seen too much, learned of too many things that she knew the Dalish were wrong about to let weak preconceptions get in the way.

After another several second of their staring contest, Melana was sure she saw something shift behind his eyes. In the next moment, every inch of Solas' body sagged against the desk she had backed him against.

"Go ahead and accuse, vhenan. I know when you will not be swayed. I did say you had an indomitable spirit, did I not?"

His words hung in the air between them, his voice monotone and full of defeat. Now it was the Inquisitor's turn to be speechless. She had never expected him to give in, to validate her theories. Getting anything remotely seeming like the truth from him was like pulling teeth. And his tone of voice. That was something she could not abide by. Solas had been her steady companion, confident and sure in all his words and actions.

Finally taking a step back, Melana merely stared at the broken seeming man before her. Surely her half-baked knowledge of what she supposed his secret was should not invoke this kind of reaction. Then it hit her. He expected her to hate him, to curse him and stand in his way. _Accuse_, he had said. As if his identity was a crime he deserved punishment for. Anger started to flow through her veins once more. She had sworn long ago, that seemingly normal day in Haven, that she would protect him. No matter what it took that she would be there with him.

"Say it."

Solas' head snapped up to meet her eyes once more. He searched her expression for several long seconds before looking away once more. Shame was written over every inch of his face and body. Clenching her fists at her sides, Melana couldn't decide whether she wanted to punch or comfort him more. However, she did want the truth, from him.

"Do you think so lowly of me? Have you forgotten all I have said and done for you, to show you what you mean to me? I am not an idiot, Solas. I knew you were hiding something from me from the start. I chose to let you keep your own secrets instead of pressing for answers. But I am pressing now. Tell me the truth. Who are you, Solas?"

"He Who Hunts Alone. The Great Betrayer. Dread Wolf. All of these names I have been called."

All of the air in Melana's lungs came out in a rush and she took several steps back. Eventually reaching the end of her bed, she sat down heavily on its soft surface. Even though she knew it was coming, the surprise was still as strong thing. She loved Fen'Harel. The very being she had been taught since childhood to avoid, to hate. The god who had caused all the suffering of her people and the fall of their great empire. However, through her adventures, she knew that most of the legends were wrong. The Dalish knew little more than nothing about the People's true history. She turned all of the things she thought she knew over and over in her head as she felt Solas staring at her. When she had first surmised that Solas may have been the trickster god, Melana had not really confronted the legend of the betrayal. It was similar to finding out that Flemeth housed Mythal. She had viewed it with a sort of clinical detachment. But this was different. The fact that he _was_ Fen'Harel was not the problem she was having.

O.o.O.o.O

There it was. Exactly as he had expected it to happen. The moment she _knew _the truth, she ran from him. It was what he deserved and he knew that. But his heart still cracked and shattered as he watched the disbelief play itself over her features. Solas took another deep breath and steeled himself for what was coming. It was inevitable. Her voice was raspy with unshed tears as she finally spoke to condemn him.

"I knew that, _Solas_. I was sure of your true name before I found you in your own temple. I want to know _who you are._ Not the lies and misunderstood stories of the Dalish, the truth. I want to know who Fen'Harel is and why this path you have chosen takes you from where I can follow. And with this mark on my hand, of your own making, I can follow to a great many places."

Her words were not sinking in. There was no way she just ignored the fact that he was the evil god who destroyed everything he had loved. Solas felt his carefully constructed mask completely fall away as he stared at her stunned. Since that fateful day, so long ago, no one had asked him what she had just done.

"I'm not certain that I understand you. I have told you who I am. The truth just as you asked."

A broken chuckle shook her shoulders as Solas watched her, waiting for her to speak again. None of this was going as he had planned and the small elven woman before him was continuing to surprise him.

"Solas. You said something to Morrigan in the Temple of Mythal before the wolf statue that I intend to heed. I will not give legend the weight of history."


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooo... This wasn't supposed to happen today. Haha! I hadn't planned on posting another update just yet, but.. yeah. Woke up at 4:30am, wandered around the internet and decided that I wanted to hear more of Solas/Lavellan (and there are some really great fanfics out there)... But my muse rebelled and said that it wanted to see more of MY Solas/Lavellan. (Side note, people pace a lot when they are 'arguing', in my experiences.)**

**So, don't hate on me if it takes me a little bit to get the next update to you. This is just a special treat from my rebellious muse. She has spent too much time with our dear Fen'Harel it seems... *sigh***

**(Also, I'm not sure if it will be THIS chapter as I am typing it as I go, but this is rated M for a reason. Just saying. Warning you now.)**

**Enjoy! :)**

O.o.O.o.O

"You do not know what you ask, vhenan. Not all of what the Dalish remember is completely wrong. You should hate me, despise me for what I am."

Stubborn man. Melana knew his fears, remembered his tombstone in the Nightmare they had shared. Yet, even as she offered him acceptance, Solas continued to try and push her away. Part of her acknowledged that if he truly told her what he had done, it would be a hard truth to take. All legends had a grain of truth after all, no matter how small. His very demeanor screamed his guilt and shame to her.

"No Solas, I do not know exactly what I am asking for. That is the entire point. You say I should hate you, yet you stand here drowning in the shame of some secret mistake. That does not make you a monster. It makes you a person."

A loud bang and one of his newly familiar snarls echoed through the room. As Melana looked up, she saw that Solas had turned away from her and instead had both fists on either side of the Orb, looking down at it.

"A god is not allowed to just be a person, vhenan. Albeit, I have said it once before that the 'gods' are far from _divine_, but my choices held power. I was brash and prideful and thought I knew what was best for the world." He turned back to her then, the largest piece of the Orb cradled in his palm. "One choice, one whim. That was all it took to destroy everything I had helped to create. My brothers and sisters, both light and dark, were gone and the People suffered. Their prayers unheard and their homes destroyed by the corruption I had hoped to spare them from. And me, their last god, asleep with a smug smile on my face as I was sure my decision was beyond reproach."

Solas' voice trailed off as he finally spoke his shame to her. He was not telling her what actually happened, or why he did it, but it was something she was sure he had never shared with another soul. Melana could only imagine the rest of his story. Awakening from Uthenera, sure of the good you had done, to find the People made mortal, servants or slaves. Then she remembered one of their first conversations, or arguments better yet. He had commented on her Dalish origin and as she defended her heritage, he had spoken of being driven out and called a liar. That was his greeting by his own people. Steeling her determination further, Melana stood from the bed and walked back to where he was silently running his fingertips over the broken artifact. She wrapped her own slender fingers of both hands around his own, holding the piece along with him. Looking up into his blank stare, a small, hopefully reassuring, smile shined through to him.

"I forgive you, Fen'Harel."

O.o.O.o.O

_I forgive you... _Over and over, those words repeated themselves through Solas' mind. Ever since he had set out with his duty to fix his disastrous actions, he had never once expected forgiveness. From anyone, let alone one of the People. Since his awakening, he had found them to be a close-minded and arrogant breed. Despite his anger and their willful ignorance, he could not help but place more blame on himself. If it had not been for his decision, they would not be in such a state. They hated his image, twisted his history beyond even his worst, and when the time came, the People would turn on him. Even if he succeeded and righting the world, it would be a thankless task. Fen'Harel would always be the Dread Wolf to them. But this Dalish woman... Raised amidst the worst of the stories of him, trained to be a Keeper against his tricks, she _forgave _him.

"You... you do not even know what I did, vhenan. Only parts of the truth."

Soft, warm fingertips placed themselves softly over his speaking lips. Solas' eyes roamed over her still smiling face, and he could see no signs of deceit. Only sincerity and love looked back at him. It rocked him to his core and humbled his very being. Moving her hand from his lips to cup his jaw, this unbelievable goddess continued to speak.

"All of us have a past, ma lath. I am honored that you have shared at least part of what happened to you, but it changes nothing now. You are not this _pride_ that you castigate yourself for. I fell in love with the man I see before me now. Kind, strong, and though you may not see it, full of hope. You could have left us to rot, to lose our world to Corypheus. But you stayed and have been working tirelessly to save everyone you could. Starting with me in that dungeon, a silly Dalish mage girl. The past canno... _should _ not be changed. All we can do is move forward and do what is best for our world as it stands."

"How can you be so calm about hearing who I am? I am unworthy of this kindness."

Her once gentle fingers moved from his jaw to tug harshly on his ear. His face screwed up in surprised pain as she began to laugh.

"You think me _kind_? Let's see if you say that again if you try to hide from me again. I already owe you quite a bit more than that slap earlier for your little stunt." He opened his mouth to interrupt her, to reiterate that him doing this alone was necessary, only to have his ear tweaked once more. "Don't you dare, Wolf. We are in this together. This is the Pride you must let go of. You do not hunt alone any longer. And if you run? I will follow you to the halls of the Black City or the depths of the most darkspawn infested thaig if that is what it takes to find you again."

In the back of his mind, Solas finally felt his Wolf peacefully settle against the restraints he had placed after taking back control. Though just another facet of himself, not another being entirely, he had long since restrained those baser instincts. Logic and rational thought were what he lived his life by now. But, for the first time since his awakening, he felt that part of him fully relax. Those instincts were telling him to trust her, that she was different and that he was tired of being alone. Even in the times of Arlathan, Fen'Harel had been shunned for his ties to the Dark Ones, not Forgotten as they were now. He was too wild, too primal to truly fit in with the Elvhen and those of his family that they held in such high regard.

Wrapping his free arm around his love, Solas felt the last of his restraint crumble. He still did not wish to see her hurt, as he was sure she would be if she followed him. However, he knew he could not stop her from following. And he was so tired of fighting against the pull he felt towards this tiny mortal. Lowering his face to rest against the crown of her head, Solas pulled her flush against her and breathed in the fresh scent of her short hair. Warmth spread through his chest and followed up and around his shoulders and neck where she then wrapped her arms. He felt tension melt away from her as it did him. This is where he belonged. Here, in her arms, was where the ancient god found some measure of peace.

"Ar lath ma, vhenan."


	11. Chapter 11

***Waves* HI GUYS! Sorry it has been a while since my last update. Life happened. BUT HERE I AM!**

**Enjoy!**

O.o.O.o.O

His words washed over her and what ever strength had allowed her to stand her ground in face of all the information left her in a rush. Melana felt the tears rise once more and nothing could be done to stop their steady fall. Her knees became weak as reality began to sink in and the only thing that kept her from crumbling to the ground was his firm grip around her waist. Melana had not been lying when she told Solas that she forgave him. After all she had seen and done as Inquisitor, she knew the terrible responsibility that came with great power. However, as the tears continued to fall, the depth of who her love was hammered against her bravado. Solas was Fen'Harel, by his own admission. An ancient, immortal Elvhen god in the flesh.

Immortal. The silent flow of tears turned into soul-wracking sobs. When the final piece of information about Solas' identity fell into place from the temple, this had been the hardest part to accept. Though she was a hero for her actions against Corypheus and a strong leader for the Inquisition, Melana was nothing more than a mortal Dalish elf under it all. Solas was something so much more than her, a piece of the past that had been long thought lost, even more of a shock than the discovery of Abelas in the Temple of Mythal. This god had professed love and devotion to her, but what could a timeless being see in a creature that would be gone in a blink of their eyes.

"Vhenan, speak to me please."

She could hear him talking, trying to comfort her. Stoic though he had always been, Solas had always cared for her and protected her from the worst of their adventures. Steeling herself, she looked up once more into his eyes. Behind his head, she could see the back of her desk and realized that she was no longer standing. Sometime while she was lost in her own thoughts, Solas had lowered them back to the floor and was cradling her in his lap. Melana felt a small part of her heart strengthen past her grief. No, she would not doubt his love. It was her own sense of lacking that was in the way.

"...Why?"

Confusion passed behind his eyes as Solas registered her hoarse question. He was silent for several long moments before replying in his own soft voice.

"There are many things that I need to answer for to you, Vhenan. I am uncertain which you are referring to."

His innocent question snapped the last bit of control she had on her temper. Much to answer for? Damn straight. But his answer felt like one of the many he had given over their time together. Vague, not wanting to give too much away.

"Why me? Why us? What is this? What are you doing?"

Solas' eyes widened to almost comical proportions under her onslaught of questions. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head, the lies being built before her very eyes.

"Careful, Solas. I expect the truth." It was almost as if the wheels grinding to a halt was a loud screech in the room. Solas blew out a heavy breath before he began to speak.

"Of course. The truth. Hm. Why you? That should be obvious, as I have given the answer to this several times. You have captivated me in a way that I never thought possible. So strong and relentless, yet gentle and kind in such profound depth. You are so much more than any being I have ever met, now or in the distant past.

Why us? What is this? Ah, well those two are a bit more difficult. It was not my intention to get you tangled up in all that is me. It is the height of selfishness, though it seems there is not much I can do about it now. As I just stated, you are something I never expected to find, and I could not bring myself to ignore you. I left with the intention of protecting you for that which I must fix. You will get hurt following me, Vhenan. I do not know what would become of me if something were to happen to you. Again, I am selfish and would rather you be heartbroken and alive than dead for loving me."

Melana stared at him, eyes wide and her words having long since abandoned her. This is the most she had ever heard him speak all at once. Though the words had come out in a breathless rush, she was beginning to see from through his eyes. So deep was his self-hatred that he felt himself undeserving. Just as she opened her lips to reply, his calloused fingers gently stopped her.

"You asked one more question. You should know the answer to it before saying anything more. I will understand if you want nothing more to do with me after hearing it, but I will not be swayed from my path, Vhenan. What am I doing? I... I have to fix my mistake. This world was never meant to be and I will do what I must to see it returned to my People. I aim to free the Pantheon from my folly and pay penance for my horrific decision as they see fit."

It took several moments of silence for his words to sink in for Melana. His words rang with a defeated sort of resolve, as if the decision to dismantle Thedas as she knew it was already set in stone. Her thoughts were a whirlwind as she processed what he was trying to do. There had to have been a REASON he had imprisoned the ancient gods in the first place. Now he just wanted to set them free? After being trapped for thousands of years, they could not be pleased in the least, and that was best case scenario. Worst case? They emerge vengeful for the fall of their empire and destroy all that lay in their path.

"This world was never meant to be...? YOUR People? What about MY People, Solas? What about ALL the people who live in Thedas? The humans, the Dwarves, the Qunari? What will happen to them in this 'fixed' world of yours?"

"That is not for me to decide, Vhenan."


End file.
